Fall of a Jedi
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Jaden has fallen to the dark side of the force, leaving Kyle no choice but to hunt him down. But it won't be that easy, for the battle against Tavion's cult rages onwards....


Jedi Knight

Rising Darkness

Chapter One

Fall of a Jedi

Jaden Korr glared at his one time freind Rosh Penin. Prior to Rosh's fall to the dark side they had been

good freinds. Now Jaden only felt hatred for the stupid idiot. Jaden was a Male human with sandy blond hair

and blue eyes.

Rosh had short brown hair and looked ready to pee himself.

At first he had been releived when Jaden had leapt onto this elevated part of the inner building.

The building in question rested on the volcanic world of Taspir iii.

Rosh's releif had been short lived when Jaden got close enough for Rosh

to see the burning fury in his eyes. "I thought you were a prisoner" Snarled Jaden Igniting his emrald blade.

Jaden advanced menacingly raising his blade as if intending to strike Rosh. Alora, the red skinned twilek Sith lord

observed the proceedings from an observation platform suspened above the area by a slanting pole.

"Jaden" Rosh said almost pleadingly. "Who thought this trap up? You or Tavion?" Jaden growled.

Tavion was the reason Rosh had fallen and was also Aloras master.

"Please Jaden i need help." Rosh pleaded to the pissed off Jedi in front of him.

If it was possible Jaden seemed to be getting angrier. That was very bad.

"Take me to the academy." Rosh said carefuly.

"Cut him down Jedi." Alora said seeming very amused by the whole thing. Jaden liked the suggestion.

Rosh had tried to kill him on Vjun. Why should'nt he return the favor now?

Jaden moved suddenly and without warning grabbing Rosh by the throat and slamming him against the container behind him.

"Jaden think about what your doing, Your angry." Rosh said growing desperate now. "You tried to kill me!" Jaden snarled

throwing Rosh onto the floor.

Rosh backed away wishing that he had his lightsaber on him, if only for self-defense.

"I was scared" Rosh said as Jaden advanced.

Elsewhere in the facility jedi master Kyle Katarn sensed the conflict between Jaden and his anger.

Jaden was losing that battle. Focusing hard Kyle opened a mental link with Jaden

("Dont do it") Kyle sent.

Kyle felt out pulled out strands of the conversation. He felt something that might help. ("Rosh is telling the truth. He only

turned because he was scared of dying") Kyle sent. Knowing that this was'nt lible to be enough Kyle

rushed towards Jadens location.

"Dont give in to your anger. That leads to the dark side right." Rosh tried desperate to calm Jaden down.

Jaden sneered at him lifting him into the air with the force.

"You yourself said how powerful the darkside is!" Jaden accused lifting his lightsaber to strike.

He had of course heard Kyles plea in the force. He just did'nt care.

"I was wrong." Rosh wheezed as Jaden dropped him to the floor. "NO!! YOU WERE WEAK!!!"

.Rosh had just enough time realise how hopeless

his situation was, before Jaden's lightsaber peirced his stomach.

Jaden pulled his blade out of Rosh as the younger boy collapsed to the floor. Alora smirked. Jaden had turned.

Just as Tavion had predicted he would.

"Excellent. Now with you on our side no one can stop us." Alora declared savoring the taste of victory.

"NO!" Jaden declared turning cold eyes that burned a hellish yellow on her.

"I did'nt trade one master for another. I serve no one but myself." Jaden declared hotly.

"Oh?" Alora asked amusement in her voice already enjoying the idea of killing Jaden.

"Tavion is to weak to control the dark side. And YOU!! YOUR useless" Jaden said.

Aloras amusement turned to burning hatred.

"Fool that comment will cost you your life." Alora snarled activating both

of her crimsom lightsabers.

She leapt from her spot sending a wave of force lightning ahead of her to knock Jaden

off-balance.

His lightsaber flashed out parrying the deadly bolts of force energy. Alora's blades crashed into

his own knocking him off his feet, however he quickly turned his fall into force powered flip

which sent the toes of his boots on a collision course with Alora's chin.

Alora leaned back avoiding the blow and unleashed a powerful force push which sent Jaden

tumbling across the floor at break neck speed.

Alora followed up her attack with a second blast of force lightning catching Jaden in mid roll.

Jaden spun his lightsaber up warding off the deadly attack cursing under his breath. Alora Threw

herself into a force powered jump landing behind the recovering Jaden.

Jaden leapt to his feat avoiding losing his head by about an inch.

Jaden spun full circle lightsaber held straight out in front of him hoping to cut Alora in half.

He was dissapointed but not suprised when she droped below the strike

and launched a thrust for his leg.

Jaden shifted the angle of his blade catching the hit, then he raised a hand and lifted her off the ground with a force choke.

This fight was threatening to draw itself out and Kyle was almost there.

He looked to the open shuttle door.

Outside that door was nothing more than a long drop into a river of lava.

He gave Alora a cruel smile as he said "Time to say bye-bye." Her eyes widened in horror, but

before she could do anything Jaden hurled her out the shuttle door.

In that instant the dark side engulfed Jaden in its evil embrace. He turned and left the room.

Next stop Kooriban.

Chapter Two

Final plea

Kyle really did'nt know why he kept going. He had felt Jaden fall and he couldnt feel Rosh period.

This just kept getting worse.

He ran into the room where he had sensed the confontation.

Scorch marks on the floor suggested force lightning. He swept the room both with his eyes and force perception hoping

trying to see if there was any immediate danger.

There was not.

He looked around for Alora. He had never met the sith before but he felt he would recognize her from Jadens description.

She was'nt in the room. He had sensed Jaden kill her through the force.

Her lack of presence meant Jaden had thrown her out the shuttle door to the right.

A groan to the left caught Kyle's attention, he turned to see Rosh with a stab wound in his stomach. "Oh no!" Kyle said to himself rushing over.

"Jaden...(Cough)...has turned." Rosh said weakly.

Kyle could tell he was dying and there was'nt a sith blasted thing he could do about it.

"Save your energy kid. youll be alright." Kyle said trying to reassure his former student. "I...failed..you" Rosh forced out.

"NO! you are a Jedi!" Kyle said firmly. "Th..ank...you..." Rosh was dead.

Kyle lowered his head regretfuly.

Finaly he looked up as a wisper came to him through the force. ("Please save him from himelf.") Kyle nodded wondering vaugely if Rosh

could see it.

Jaden frowned at his ships contol pad. It wold take him another five hours to get to Korriban. Plenty of time to question himself.

Did he really want ragnos's scepter for power, or to mock Kyle?

Did he really want this path for himself?

Did it matter?

No it did'nt. Even if he were to go back to the jedi it would only be so they could imprison him. Maybe if Rosh had survived that wound.

But Jaden had felt him die even here in space.

And he could'nt go to Tavion. Maybe if he had'nt killed Alora.

So that left him one option. Find Tavion, take the scepter; and take control ragnos's cult. And if anyone got in his way. He'd kill them.

For some reason he was'nt fully satisfied with this idea. ("It's because the Jedi in me still lives.") Jaden thought.

Still, his plan was currently his only viable option.

He planned to take it.

Kyle walked briskly for his ship, the ravens claw. He had to beat Jaden to Korriban or else alot of jedi were likely going

to die by Jadens hand.

As if the war against the disciples of ragnos was'nt bad enough.

Even the jedi and the cultists were duking it out on korriban. To make things worse if Jaden got Ragnos's scepter, which seemed likely

it would be nearly impossible to stop him.

Kyle only hoped it he would'nt have to fight Jaden. The kid was like a son to him.

A demented evil son hell bent on becoming more powerful, but a son nonetheless. "My life is really screwed up huh?" Kyle asked his reflection

in the transparisteel canopy above him.

He was quick to take off. Kyle closed his eyes and opened a force connection with Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

("Luke Jaden has turned to the dark side and is on his way there. I have no doubt that he is after the scepter and will

kill anyone who tries to stop him.")

Kyle sent the message through the force. Thing were gonna get really whacked up now.

Chapter Three

The battle on Korriban

Padawans Jark and Sharla watched Jadens x-wing land with a growing sense of releif. Jark knew Jaden personally. In his opinion Jaden was

one of the most skilled saberists in the jedi order.

Sharla did not know Jaden personally, but she had heard of Jadens knack of always completing his missions.

Jaden was probably the only Jedi who had never once failed to accomplish a mission.

The cockpit popped open and Jaden exited the fighter in the air of a person who had made up his mind. Jark could instantly tell something

was wrong when he saw The scowl on Jadens face.

"Get out of my way." Jaden said attempting to move past them. The two padawans exchanged glances. "Jaden its a good thing your here,

were gonna need your help if we have any chance of destroying that scepter.

Jaden growled as he said "NO!! I will have the scepter for MYSELF!!" It was then that Jark sensed the dark side aura in Jaden.

Sharla must have felt it to because she was reaching for her lightsaber.

"Oh no." Jark said as realisation dawned on him. "I sense the dark side in you, i cant let you pass." Jark said reaching for his lightsaber.

Jaden lifted his hand and shoved Jark. "OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!" He shouted using the force to throw Jark off to the side slamming him against

wall of the open landing site.

Blue energy erupted from the hilt of Sharlas lightsaber as she moved to disarm Jaden, sadly he did'nt like that idea. Jaden ignited his weapon

swinging it in a powerful arc to fast for Sharla to block.

Her headless corpse fell back never to rise again.

Jark looked in horror at Jaden, who in turn hurled his lightsaber like a lance at Jark ending his existence to.

Almost exactly at the same time every jedi on Korriban sensed Jadens actions. Many felt greif. Many felt fear, anger, betrayed. But above all

they felt sorry for the fallen Knight.

Luke frowned as he battled his way through the impearial storm troopers who had sided with the cult. Kyle it would seem had been right. Jaden

had turned to the dark side.

This was a wrather bad turn of events. Luke allowed his body to continue fighting its way through the battle that raged all around it while mentally

tracking Jaden.

Within minutes more jedi began encountering Jaden. One by one Luke sensed them get cut down.

He sighed as he deflected enemy blaster fire away from himself.

Jaden moved through each room ignoring the jedi and cultists alike, unless they got in his way which was suprisingly often. He had struck 11

jedi and 13 cultists.

After nearly an hour of traveling from one area in this sith temple to another he finally emerged in the valley of Ragnos where the old sith lord was entombed.

Almost immeadiatly he was faced with the wirling purple blade of a rodian jedi. He parried the blows blankly wondering how this jedi had survived with such

poor lightsaber skills.

With only slight hesitation Jaden unleashed a mighty surge of force lightning blowing the jedi off the ledge. He then turned his head towards the tomb of

Marka Ragnos, one of the feircest sith lords ever and 5000 years dead.

Now it was time to deal with Tavion.

Tavion watched held the scepter level with ragnos's statue, letting her dark side power be amplified through the scepter before being filtered into the sith lord.

Before much longer Ragnos would awaken, revived from the dead by the dark side power being poured into him.

The large stone doors behind her suddenly opened wide allowing Jaden to walk into the center of the room radiating great fury towards her.

"Ah its Kyles good student, but i sense the dark side in you. Have you come to witness the ressurection?" Tavion asked turning to face Jaden.

Jaden gave her a look of disgust. How could she want a master?

"No, im going to kill YOU. Then i think i'll take that scepter Ragnos be damned."

"Oh? Just try it,WELP!!" Tavion snarled igniting her lightsaber while raising the scepter.

Chapter Four

Dark Duels

Jaden was hating Tavion more by the minute. In addition to being almost as good with a lightsaber as he was she also liked throwing dark side enrgy at him

with the scepter.

Add to that that the darn thing made a good weapon to bash someone with, and one could understand why Jaden was so thouroughly pissed off.

He quickly ducked below a slash before leaping away from the scepter, Tavion whirled and fired dark energy out of the scepter at him.

Jaden managed to twist out of the way and land in a squat which turned into another force leap as Tavion followed him with the beam. This was quicly turning into a very

dangerous little game.

Jaden landed next to Tavion parying her lightsaber before slashing at her with his own, she parried the hit before swinging the scepter at him.

He dodged to the side bringing his blade into an overhead chop which was knocked aside by Tavions blade. Tavion whirled around kicking Jadens feet from under him.

He could use this to his advantage.

Moving very fast now he flipped up onto his feet and whirled on Tavion knocking the scepter from her grip with a small force push. She looked vaugely startled, faltering for a breif second.

All Jaden needed to cut the hand in which she held her lightsaber off.

Kyle jumped from his ship running as fast as he could toward the tomb. Jaden was fighting Tavion he could sense that. But he could not sense

who was winning.

In all honesty he was cheering for Jaden. The kid may have turned to the dark side, but he was still Kyle's student. This was turning out to be a bad day.

Jaden could'nt help but respect Tavions skill as she caught her lightsaber in her remaining hand before slashing at his head. He parried the hits and easily forced Tavion

onto the defensive.

However regardless of what he tried he just could'nt land a hit. Tavion suddenly kicked out with all her stength forcing Jaden to retreat. Seeing

her chance she lunged foward to stab Jaden.

She was to slow however as Jaden sliced her remaining hand off. Tavion looked wrather horrified. She glared at him hatefuly as she said "Go on, finish it."

Jaden was only to happy to oblidge.

He sliced through her ending her life.

Jaden thumbed his weapon off before replacing it at his side. Then he proceeded across the room towards the scepter smirking in triumph. However before he could pick it up

Kyles voice sounded through the room. "Dont do it Jaden."

Jaden noted how tired his old master sounded. Jaden doubted he could beat Kyle in a fair duel, but maybe his tiredness would give Jaden the upper hand. "Dont get in my way Kyle!"

Jaden said angrily.

Kyle stopped moving forwards and took his weapon out, but he did not activate it.

"Look the dark side may be strong but it will ultimately destroy you, just destroy the scepter and we can leave." Kyle declared hoping that the jedi in Jaden was listening.

"NO!" Jaden insisted.

"You can end this here!" Kyle said. Jaden looked amused as he snarled "Oh nooo, this is just the beginning."

Kyle sighed as he spoke his next words. "I cant let you do this Jaden." "THEN STOP ME MASTER!!!" Jaden shouted igniting his lightsaber. Kyle ignited his own weapon.

Jaden advanced towards Kyle who awaited him paitiently though in secret he wished Jaden would hurry up.

Jaden rasied his hand releasing a stream of lightning which Kyle caught on his blade. Jaden continued the attack for a moment before lowering his hand back to his lightsaber.

Kyle readied himself, then attacked launching a flurry of quick strikes which Jaden parried while launching sevral arcing slashes of his own. Kyle turned his blocks into attacks

using Jadens blows to power his counter-attacks.

The two sabers began to move faster and faster meeting 7 times per second. ("Sith spit, nothing works.") Kyle thought leaping away from Jaden.

Jaden seeing an oppertunity caught Kyle in mid-air with a force choke intending snap his neck quickly, but Kyle countered it with a forche shove knocking Jaden onto his

back though he flipped back to his feet instantly.

Kyle hurled himself through the air landing behind Jaden his saber meeting Jadens as it rose up to cut him out of the air. Kyle dropped his lightsaber opting to use a different approach.

Jaden turned to face Kyle only ot be caught in a headlock. Kyle drove his elbow into Jadens stomache winding him, then he drove his elbow into Jadens face to disorient him.

To finish Kyle lifted him up and threw him onto the floor 8 feet away.

Kyle summoned his lightsaber back to his hand re-igniting it before advancing on Jaden.

Jaden recoved faster than Kyle would have liked throwing his lightsaber javelin style towards the advancing jedi who used the force to smack it out of the air causing it to deactivate.

Jaden sneered at his old mento as he took on a new tactic.

A slight tug in the force brought the scepter slying into Jadens hands as he stood up. Kyle froze suddenly very worried. Before he could even think of moving a wave of dark power

knocked him to the floor before bringing sevral chunks of the ceiling falling ontop of him. Naturally he was knocked out.

Luke rushed into the room in which he had sensed Kyles duel with Jaden. He knew it was over and he also knew that Jaden had won. But he could sense Kyle was not only alive

but relatively unharmed.

Lukes eyes were drawn to the pile of rubble in the middle of the room. Within seconds Kyle emerged looking quite worn out. "Wheres Jaden?" Kyle asked spotting Luke.

Luke silently pointed at a large hole in the wall. Kyle observed it with mild interest. Finaly he sighed and said "I've failed both my students, maybe i shouldnt be teaching at the academy.

"No Kyle. Yoda and Ben were both great teachers yet even they lost students." Luke said hoping to ease Kyles sense of failure.

Kyle nodded as he sat down on one of the larger chunks of rubble.

After a time Luke said "I sense there is still good in him." Kyle nodded in silent agreement. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Im taking a leave of absense from the academy." Kyle said standing.

Luke nodded as Kyle began to leave. "If theres anything i can do to help..." Luke let the statement remain unfinished as Kyle said "I will".


End file.
